


Before The Night Is Through I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!Triple H, Werewolf-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H is your werewolfThe NSFW version





	Before The Night Is Through I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

\- It’s the full moon  
\- You’ve been to a wrestling show  
\- It ends early to let people get home  
\- You were jumped in the car-park  
\- Hurt actually  
\- Someone had taken you home  
\- The wolf had come to the bed with you  
\- Curled up beside you  
\- Keeping you warm  
\- You woke the next day  
\- Naked  
\- Naked next to a naked man  
\- You remembered only a little of what happened  
\- “Oh.... HELL.”  
\- He’s woken up too  
\- He’s blushing  
\- Flustered  
\- Clearly not used to being naked around a woman  
\- A woman he doesn’t know  
\- A woman who now knows he’s a werewolf  
\- “Hey, hey, relax...”  
\- You speak quickly  
\- “I won’t tell anyone...”  
\- “You.... won’t?”  
\- You smile  
\- Half-shrug  
\- “I’d rather be.... yours...”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “That jerk-off that nearly killed me? He’s my ex...”  
\- His eyes are instantly narrowed   
\- His voice low and warm  
\- “Well then... He’ll be seeing a few wolves next week...”  
\- His voice is low  
\- Gruff  
\- He pauses  
\- Then smirks  
\- “If you... are mine...”  
\- You laugh  
\- Kiss him hotly  
\- Biting his lower lip  
\- He growls  
\- Moves to paw at you  
\- His touch light but firm at your breasts  
\- Then lower  
\- Teasing your clit  
\- You shiver  
\- Moan softly  
\- He smirks  
\- Pushes in  
\- Uses his fingers to spread you  
\- Twisting the two inside you to work you open for him  
\- You yelp slightly  
\- He smirks  
\- Kisses you  
\- Moves over you  
\- He’s hard already  
\- He’s soon inside you  
\- Deep inside you  
\- His lips seal over yours  
\- You gasp, arch to push him still deeper  
\- “Oh.... fuck...”  
\- He growls  
\- Starts a non-too-gentle pace  
\- You whine  
\- Claw at his back  
\- He growls  
\- “Mine...”  
\- His pace ups  
\- You come undone almost at the same time  
\- His growls soften   
\- His smirk is soft when he kisses you  
\- “My wolf-mate...”


End file.
